Monster
by heartbreakrollins
Summary: WWE/True Blood Cross-Over. Randy Orton is in love with Mela; who like Sookie has telepathic powers. He'll protect her at all costs. Your reviews are much appreciated; should I add more? Should I fit in more True Blood characters? More Supernatural beings? More WWE wrestlers?


Randy sat down in a seat and looked around the bar. He searched every inch making sure no one followed him there. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had and he looked up at Sookie as she sat his usual drink down. He let out a laugh and she smiled.

"You've been in here every day for lunch me and Mela know your orders by heart Rand," she laughs reading his thoughts.

Randy chuckles and looks up at her bringing the drink up to his lips, his head filled with thoughts of Mela. She smiled reading his thoughts writing down what he wanted to eat. "Mela off today?" he asks thinking of her red hair, her pale skin, her everything.

"Oh my stars Randy; you have got to tell Mela how you feel!"

"Sook! Not so loud, I thought I told you to stay out of my head,"

"Sorry … but it's true," she states looking at Randy patting his shoulder, "Who knows maybe she likes you too," she states with a chuckle.

"Yeah … right," he laughs. He watches her walking by again and looks out the door as it begins to get darker. He saw someone approaching with an umbrella and deep down he wished it was Mela, but he frowns upon seeing it was Jessica instead.

Sookie heads over handing the order to Lafayette and smiles as he stands eying Randy with his head tilted. "Think he want some dark chocolate?" he asked swinging his hips proactively.

She couldn't help but laugh and she slapped his hand, "Get his order ready … I have it on good note that he doesn't want your dark chocolate … he's got his eyes set on Mela,"

"Well that means he still wants some dark chocolate," Lafayette smiles as he thinks about Mela. "I've seen how they both look at each other … that has got to happen,"

Randy kept his eyes on the door each time it's opening so he could see who was coming in. He wasn't necessarily waiting for Mela he was making sure the weres that he was spying on for Eric hadn't followed him there. The group of weres that had killed one of the vampires that frequented Fangtasia was now on to him. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. A sigh had escaped his lips and he eyed Sookie as she placed his food down glad that Eric and Pam had this witch block just the thoughts that he had about the job. The last thing he needed was Sookie trying to talk him out of it. He had debts that needed to be paid and this was the last one that he owned to Eric Northman.

Mela stepped in and she eyed Sookie, but her gaze moved towards Randy causing her face to light up. "Hey there Ran," she smiles walking over she takes in how his whole face lit up when he smiles. She takes the seat beside him and laughs stealing a fry and looks over Randy's face. "Something bothering you?" she laughs.

"Not anymore," he states looking at her. Why does she have to be so perfect?

Mela looked up into Randy's gaze his blue eyes causing her to bite her lip. Why does he have to look at me like that?

Because he likes you Mela.

Sookie stay out of my head.

I need to remember to block Sookie's telepathy. She bites her lip and looks at Randy. Sookie was able to hear people's deepest thoughts; Mela however was able to see their memories. Sometimes she saw the memories that people suppressed deep inside their heads. Sometimes they were good but mostly they were bad. She wished she had something like Sookie's even though it was harder to control. She just didn't like some people's memories; she saw way more death in her lifetime that she wished to. Randy was a prime example of that, she could see the image of him finding his father murdered when he was just 19 years old. She always thought he had sad blue eyes well that was until he was around her.

Who was she to think that Randy would like her? A 28 year old woman who was half faerie like Sookie; that was the reason Sookie looked out for her ever since she arrived in Bon Temps. She looked at Randy and she bit her lip tapping into his memories. She smiled seeing Randy the first time he saw her in the bar. She saw and heard Randy telling Jason Stackhouse, Sookie's brother that he thought she had beautiful eyes.

"So," she giggles. Play it smooth Mela. She smiles looking at him, "Maybe tomorrow after I finish my shift you can help me close up … we can have a drink," she smiles.

His brows raise and he smiles, "Mela are you asking me out?"

She giggles feeling her cheeks blushing and feels his hand going over hers; his lips falling onto her palm. "Randy stop that," she felt like a giggling idiot, seeing this side of him. "Yes I guess this is a date," she laughs and he wraps his arm around her pulling her into him.

"Well okay then I guess that's that," he laughs and smiles at her. He's about to say something when he lifts his phone as it rings.

She leans sipping her drink and walks towards the bar and Sookie smiles at her, "Not a word," she laughs.

Randy hung up with Eric with a breath and walked giving Sookie her tip and leaned and hugged Mela with a smile. "I have to go; I'll be here around 10 tomorrow night to help you close and keep you company,"

Mela laughs and leans kissing his cheek, "Alrighty see you then Ran,"

He looks at her, wanting to kiss her at that moment; but he pulls back with a smile and walks towards the door.

Erick looked over at Randy and he nudged Luke as he pointed; Bray slowly opened the door and the three of them jumped from the car and ran towards Randy and pulled him away from his car and into the woods. All three of them shifted into Wolves and growled before ripping their fangs into Randy's skin. Randy yelled out in pain trying to push the wolves away from him, he felt his arms getting heavy as the wolves busted the main artery in his neck. They ran off as they heard people walking past the woods going to their cars after leaving Merlotte's.

Randy tried to talk blood gurgled from his mouth. He never thought this was how he would die. His hand reached for his phone he hit the speed dial for Mela's number but he dropped the phone as it become harder to breath. He watched as the blood spurted from his neck, his eyes focused on the sky. He heard Mela's voice coming from the phone as he took one last breath.

A figure appeared out of the darkness. Dressed all in black, slicked back blond hair; Eric Northman looked down at Randy and leaned draining him completely of his blood. He punctured his wrist and leaned placing his wrist angled above Randy's neck allowing the blood to enter his mouth. He began to dig a hole in the ground and tossed Randy's limp body down into the darkness. He got into the whole with him and looked up as Pam stood above them covering them up with the dirt.

"Great …" she stated looking down at her shoes as she saw they were stuck in a bit of the dirt. "Ruined another perfectly good pair of hills," she said before turning and running quickly back to Fangtasia.

Mela got a look as she hung her phone up and shook her head thinking maybe he had pocked dialed her.

"You okay?" Sookie asked causing Mela to smile.

"Yeah Randy just butt dialed me I think," she laughs nervously. "I'm going to get home, see you when you're done," she states heading out to her car. She stops and looks around as she sees three guys dressed all in black looking at her before shuffling into a pickup truck and speeding out of the lot. She shakes her head taking another look around feeling something was off before getting into her car and driving to her and Sookie's house. Heading in, she undressed for a shower and lay down after changing. She smiles as she thought of Randy and their date the next night.

Next Night

Mela sighed as she wiped the bar clean and closed the door to Merlotte's behind her before locking it behind her. She watched the rain falling and she cursed under her breath as she let out a breath wondering why Randy would set her up. She headed towards her car and she felt someone placing their hand over her mouth, their hand was warm, he growled in her ear. She struggled in his arms trying to free himself.

"Boys I got her," Bray said in her ear, "The only witness that saw us leaving last night … I don't know where the body is, maybe they've already found him,"

Body what body? What was going on and why was this guy growling in her ear? She leaned kneeing him in the crotch and tried her best to get her keys to get into her car. They dropped to the ground and she leaned to pick them up turning she saw the three men were now naked before shifting into wolves; they came near her ready to devour her. The one who originally had put his hands on her was now a white wolf and he sunk his teeth into her abdomen and she cried out in pain. The one with the long red beard had bit into her thighs; the other went straight to her neck. She tried screaming but it was no use; she was going to die. She found herself going in and out of consciousness and she tried to keep her eyes opened as she began to accept the fact she was going to die.

Randy lifted his mouth off the neck of the woman Eric had given him to drink from. He jumped up quickly and Pam was about to say something, but Eric looked up at her, "Let him Pam," he stated taking Randy's place to drink from the girl.

Eric and Randy had gotten out of the grave earlier and had made sure he had someone to drink before he let him out into the world. A baby vamp if not taught how to control their hunger wasn't something people wanted running around Louisiana. Randy ran at superhuman speed trying to grasp the fact he wasn't a human anymore. He could see Mela clearly as weres bit her skin, he had to save her.

He arrived and puled one of the wolves from her and tossed it back against a tree breaking its back.

Mela looked up and focused on the figure dressed all in black from head to doe, as he turned she gasped. Seeing Randy with blood dripping from his lips; he looked at her before turning to rip his fangs into the neck of the next wolf. He moved his mouth licking his lips before the wolf dropped dead. He turned in a flash as he watched the other wolf change back into human form.

"You killed me … now I have to spend the rest of my life as something I've despised ever since I was 19," he made it in front of Luke at lightning speed. His hands coming out and gripping his neck he brought him up off the ground and snapped his neck letting him drop back down to the ground.

He turned his head and ran towards Mela and leaned down as she struggled to breathe. He brought his wrist up to his lips broke the skin with his fangs and held his wrists down towards her lips.

She simply stared at him too tired to talk or move for that matter. She looked up at the man … wait he wasn't a man anymore he was a vampire. How could he love her without a heart that actually beat inside his chest?

Randy pressed his wrist to her lips his hand traveling through her hair. "Drink," he stated a cold stare on her face.

She closed her eyes nearly gagging at the copper tasting blood filling her nostrils; but a few minutes later she relished in the taste of the blood. He pulled his wrist away and watched as his wrist healed and watched as her wounds began to heal because of his blood. Lifting her up he ran as fast as he could to Sookie's house. He knocked on the door and waited for Sookie to come to the door.

"Randy you know you can come right in y…." she stopped dead in her tracks as she tried to read him.

Nothing

"Sook I need you to invite me in,"

She blinked studying Randy as he held Mela who looked at her still a little too weak to move.

"Come in Randy and explain everything to me,"

Randy took a breath and he looked at Sookie, "First can me and Mela wash off we both smell like dog," he mumbled.

"Yeah of course, first door on the right,"

He carried Mela up the stairs placing her on the edge of the tub before heading across the hall and grabbing clothes for her and found something of Jason's that would fit him. Grabbing towels, he stepped back into the room and helped Mela stand up. She looked over his face and leaned touching him. His fangs retracted and she didn't flinch just traced her fingers over them. She let out a breath touching his face, she could still see his memories; but now they were so dark.

"Oh Randy … they killed you … that one you killed last ripped your throat apart … I wish I could have known,"

"You can see that?" he asked puzzled.

She studies his face and she sees memories of the two of them just talking in the bar and realized he tried to call her. "I can … you called me … Randy oh God," she whispers, "I should have…"

He placed his finger over her lip, "You should have done nothing. They would have killed you … and as much as I wanted to live, I would die if they hurt you,"

Mela leans and she slowly leans up on her toes and her lips brush over Randy's. She winces in pain and pulls back only to have him brush his lips over hers. "When you are feeling better I still want that date," he says against her lips. He slowly removes her shirt and shorts and helps her out of her sneakers. He looks only in her eyes and runs his hands down her sides leaving her lacy matching bra and panties on and lifts her into the shower. They stand under the water, the water turning red from all of the blood.

Randy holds Mela close needing to protect her and she leans into him taking in how cold his body felt.

"I still want that date too," she smiles and bites her lip, "Can you stay here … I want you close and Sookie still has Eric's room down…"

"Of course," he stated reaching for a sponge he started to wash her ridding her of any and all blood before she did the same for him. They got out and dried off and changed before heading down the stairs to tell Sookie everything.

Mela headed to the fridge pulling out a Tru Blood and heated it for Randy and brought it back and gave him a small smile. "Wasn't sure which type you prefer,"

He looks at her and smiles, "O Negative," he states, "You got it right," he states bringing it up to his lips. Randy watched as Sookie headed to bed and he pulls Mela close placing a kiss on her cheek.

She giggles and looks at him, "You waited for Sookie to leave to do that?" he shrugs and lets out a deep chuckle.

"I guess I did," he states and places his head against hers as he stares at the television and sighs. Watching the sun on a cartoon his head nuzzles into her hair. "I can't believe I'll never get to feel the sun on my skin anymore,"

She sighs and lifts his head up her eyes study his and she leans kissing him sweetly. "That has to be hard to get used to," she states pulling from his lips.

Mela laid her head down onto Randy's chest and he leaned his head into her neck. She bit her lip thinking it felt a bit weird that she didn't feel breath and his heart didn't beat beneath her ear. She lay like that for hours and eventually looked up at Randy as the clock hit 2:30 am.

"Why do you and Sookie smell so different than others?

Mela bit her lip and she came up cupping his face with her hands and sat down in his lap. She felt a rise in his jeans and looked into his eyes as his fangs retracted. He quickly covered them with his hand and looked up at her. "Sorry,"

She giggled moving forward she moved his hands away and traced one of his fangs with her finger.

"Never saw you as the shy type … um especially in your current state," she laughed.

She felt his hands on her sides and saw a smirk form as he licked his lips looking up at her.

"To answer your question … me and Sookie are different," she says looking into his eyes. "We have abilities … we have different blood," she said his hands moving farther up her sides and to her back.

He felt the bumps forming on her skin and he unsnapped her bra. "What are you?" he asked letting his hands pull her shirt up over her head and let the bra fall before cupping her breasts with his hands; causing a gasp to escape her lips. "You're so beautiful and I want you to be mine,"

She blinked knowing exactly what that meant. She heard Eric Northman and bill Compton both telling Sookie that on countless occasions.

"Randy I really like you … and you have no idea how much I want this … but," she bit her lip; "me and Sookie taste different … we're almost irresistible to vampires."

"Mela I would never hurt you," she looked into his eyes and she could tell that he meant it; the way he looked at her was like he was intoxicated. She could see in his memories him and Lafayette talking one night and how he told Lafayette how he would die for her.

Maybe he had … he also saved her from dying because of the three werewolves outside the bar. His head moved and his fangs grazed over her breasts. "Randy…"

"If you want I can stop,"

Mela leaned letting her lips crash onto his her nails running down his arms causing him to groan just a bit. She was amazed watching his skin heal right after. "I want to be yours … I want you to be mine," she said and felt Randy jump up holding her; the rush from the sudden movement was like nothing she had ever felt.

She pointed to an armoire in the den and Randy ran over, "Open it," she said kissing him letting her teeth lightly bite his lip. He opened it and carried her down the ladder and looked around.

"What is this?"

She grabbed his hands pulling back to the small bed admiring the white silk sheets; his eyes were on her and only her. Turning slowly she smiled and began pulling his shirt over his head. Her hand reached for the remote to the radio and she turned it on not sure if Sookie would be able to hear them or not. Putting it at a comfortable volume she looked up over Randy.

She was nervous, but it didn't show; all that consumed her thoughts were the events that were about to take place. She didn't want him to hurt her, even though she was sure he wouldn't hurt her.

If I told you what I was,

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous,

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because,

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

If this problem lies in me

Hearing the words of the song coming from the radio speakers, she let a breath escape her lips and looked up over Randy's face. She trusted him with her life and she was going to let him know that.

She threw his shirt to the side and felt her thighs hitting the silk sheets. Randy brought his hands down and pulled off her shorts and then her shoes. Mela felt his lips on her thighs and a breath escaped her lips. His hands came up pulling her lacy black thong down her thighs and she kicked it off with her feet. He pressed his palm against her folds taking in how wet she was for him. He smirked running his index finger down her slit before inserting it inside her warm pussy.

She moaned and lifted her hips as Randy twisted and then curved his finger inside her, causing Mela to moan loudly. He smirked and pushed a second finger inside her.

"Do you like this Mela?" he asked his eyes on her pussy as he began fingering her as fast as he could. She gripped the sheets on the bed and whimpered in pleasure a gasp escaping her lips and then she screamed out in pleasure as he added a third finger.

"Fuck yes Randy," she got out wiggling underneath him. "Please fuck me…"

Randy pulled his fingers away and undid his pants, pushing the pants down he smirked as Mela pushed his boxers off. Freeing them from his legs, he grabbed his dick and slid it along her pussy juices before pushing inside her.

She groaned loudly as Randy entered her completely, a loud and low groan escaped her lips as he began to move his dick back and forth against her pussy before setting the pace. He took in how tight and slick she was; not to mention how hot it was inside her.

He held her body into his, pulled out and then back in quickly. He repeated the motion over and over causing her to moan. He leaned down letting his lips fall onto hers as he kissed her powerfully. His lips left hers and he kissed her neck and moved back away from her long enough to flip her onto her stomach. He leaned down caressing her ass and letting his teeth glaze over her pale skin. His hands made their way to her ass, gripping her ass he gave her a firm slap and smirked watching her ass as he slapped her again. He moved the tip of his dick against her clit and rubbed it in circles around it before he entered her pussy quickly without warning.

"Shit Randy," she said gripping the sheets as she felt him moving quickly inside her. The sound of flesh slapping filled the room and her hand moved underneath her as she rubbed her clit as Randy fucked her hard. She froze and quickly rubbed her clit as her orgasm came hard, leaving her convulsing as she squirted all over his dick. He moved a few more times and came inside her.

She moved lying on her back and he lay between her legs, eyes on hers as his fangs retracted. He pushed her hair to the side and exposed her neck.

Randy leaned forward letting his teeth sink into her skin. The taste of the blood was the most amazing taste he had ever encountered. She groaned and held onto his arm as he sucked the blood from her neck.

"You're mine," he stated rubbing some of his blood onto her neck healing the wound.

"I can get used to being yours," she smirked laying against him as he held her close.


End file.
